Never Say Never
by chnoelle
Summary: Finn begins to slowly come to grips with his budding emotions for a certain counter-tenor. Kurt's attempts to hide his already developed feelings for the freakishly tall teen begin to fail.  This is their messed-up story.


"How could you do this to me?" Kurt winced as he spun in a frantic 180 and proceeded to run through the nearest door, which so happened to be the guys washroom.

Sighing, the young man headed towards the mirror deciding to wait out the messed-up situation that was occurring just down the hall. Berry and Hudson were at it again. Lately it seemed that all Kurt would hear about was the strange relationship that had been building between Glee's female and male leads.

It was sickening.

Checking that his hair was still perfect, satisfied that every hair was still in place, Kurt found himself mulling over the verifiable truth that he still had feelings for the taller boy even through everything that had happened. The "faggy" scenario instantly coming to mind, but he had forgiven him for that long ago and moved on. He had done a great job of convincing all the other glee members that he had also moved on from the little boy crush he had on Finn.

'Crush my ass.'

No one could tell him now that he wasn't a good actor, as he knew he had skill for certain. He utilized it everyday. The fact he could cover up the gut-wrenching pain that followed each glee practice as he watched Finn walk away hand in hand with a person who was too selfish to see the perfection in front of her was a small hint to his overall skill. The fact that no one had noticed or at least mentioned the longing in his eyes every time the larger boy opened his mouth to sing was a even bigger tribute to his talent. He had to hide his heart from all his friends, even Mercedes because of the reaction he knew it would bring.

He just wanted to live his life drama-free (while as drama-free as a drama queen like himself could be).

Splashing his face with cold water, the counter-tenor stilled as the bathroom door furiously swung open. Finn stormed in, red-faced, nodding at him before gripping the sink nearby, knuckles turning white. Head bowed, Kurt watched as McKinley's star quarterback took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm himself. He hadn't seen Finn this upset since the whole "who's the father of Quinn's baby" debacle that had happened earlier in the year.

Since then Noah and Quinn had got together, the resident bully actually bucking up and taking complete responsibility for Quinn and the baby's welfare, leaving Finn off the hook completely. 'Thank god.'

"You okay, bro?" Kurt had started calling Finn that after the naive man and his mother had moved in with him and his father.

It helped to convince people (mostly Finn) that his feelings were strictly platonic rather than the deep romantic ones that had began growing stronger every day they shared a room together.

The fashionista resisted the sudden urge to wrap his arms around the more muscular teen. Concerned as he watched Finn take a shuddering breath in, Kurt began to wonder if the slightly older boy was going to cry. It sure looked like he was about to break any second.

"I don't think Rachel and I are working." Finn paused, expecting some smart aleck remark or jeer from the young man. When realizing he wasn't going to be rudely interrupted as he was quite used to from his girlfriend, he continued on shakily, "All we seem to do is fight and I think both of us were just in love with the idea of us as a couple, but not actually with each other. Rachel doesn't seem to agree with me on this matter though."

To say Kurt wasn't surprised would be an understatement. He practically lived and breathed Finn, usually knowing how the other teen was feeling before he himself knew. A small part of him still held a small candle of hope that Finn was gay, as all his female relationships seemed to go wrong and Kurt's gaydar always seemed to go off around the confused guy.

"I don't know what I can say to make you feel better Finn, I really don't." Kurt walked up to the larger man until he was an arm's length away. He didn't dare touch him in consolation though, he knew his boundaries, so imagine his surprise when Finn's hand reached out and wrapped around his upper arm. Suddenly Kurt found himself surrounded by warmth as a even warmer, toe-curling gust of air tickled the side of his face.

'Oh my god.' It took everything for the Diva to keep from hyperventilating. 'Finn is hugging me, Finn is hugging me, FINN is hugging ME.'

Calmly (or at least what he hoped seemed calm) Kurt allowed himself to wrap his arms around the larger man's frame. "It's okay Finn, everything is going to be okay for you, I promise, it always is."

Holding in a gasp as Finn's nose lightly nuzzled the crook of the gleek's neck, Kurt thought he was going to pass out. Barely stifling a moan Kurt was amazed at how much Finn's closeness affected him. Before he could get even more turned on while still remaining conscious Finn started pulling away.

The football player seemed to snap out of his extremely vulnerable state and slowly let his arms drop from around Kurt's shoulders. Looking everywhere except for Kurt's face the resident do-gooder stepped back a few steps, immediately missing the warmth of the petite brunette's body. Not that he planned to admit that, ever. He didn't like the other boy like that. He didn't.

"Thanks Kurt, you're always there when I need a friend to lend an ear." Finally bringing his eyes up to Kurt's face, Finn couldn't help but notice the glazed look in the others eyes and the slightly flushed tone to his cheeks. Immediately he felt distressed at how he hadn't realized that one of his best friends wasn't feeling quite up to snuff.

"Are you okay Kurt? You're not sick are you?" The well-groomed male felt his cheeks turning an even deeper pink when he heard the care in Finn's deep voice. He loved the way his name rolled off the other individual's tongue. It made his groin tighten just thinking about it. 'Uh Oh.' He needed to get out of there, fast.

"Did any of the other guys hurt you today? I warned them to back off." Finn couldn't hide the venom in his voice.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Kurt felt himself slip back into the persona he had worked so hard to obtain. It did funny fluttering things in his chest when Finn went all protective on him and it wasn't that he didn't appreciate Finn stepping in on his behalf, it just made it that much harder for him to get over the amazingly loyal member of Glee.

Using his best flamboyantly gay tone, the one he used to make people annoyed enough to leave him alone, Kurt stated, " No Finnegan, I didn't even get a cold beverage to the face today and if I must say if I make it to fourth period I may end up with a whole day dumpster-divingless."

Not waiting for a response, the small lad did his best to flounce perkily out of the guy's restroom, not wanting to give Finn the impression that everything was not in fact, peachy. He might as well just go slit his wrists now and get over the fact that Finn would never be his. If only he didn't worry about getting blood on his ridiculously expensive clothes. That would be a bitch to get out.

Unfortunately because of his intense focus of trying to not look back at Finn, the over-the-top gay teen completely missed the glimmer of emotion that spread across the lead-singer's face as the door slipped shut behind him.

The truth of the matter was, Finn and Rachel's relationship was failing for more reasons than just the one Finn had told Kurt. Though the issue the two boys discussed was a large part of it, the main thing that was causing them to grow apart was the fact that Rachel didn't support him, and the most important trait Finn really needed and craved in a relationship was support. The shoulder to cry on metaphorically speaking that Kurt always seemed to give him, no questions answered.

It was a plus that the designer jacket-clad shoulder came attached to an extremely attractive, kindhearted man who genuinely care about him.

'Wait, did I just think of Kurt as attractive?'


End file.
